Stranger Things One-Shots
by DaisyTheDoodleDog
Summary: A bunch of Mileven one-shots! Warning: lots of fluff and cute stuff! Enjoy! Requests wanted! Chapter 13 out now! *A bit darker then my normal fics, but still plenty of fluff*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybod! This is my first Stranger Things fanfic, but I love the show so FREAKING much! Season 2 comes out in five days and I am dying inside! Anyway, I'm a huge mileven shipper and wanted to write a cute one-shot. Enjoy!**

 **P.S- I don't know how El gets back from the unknown, this is in the future when she is back and now living temporarily with Mike. Warning, Mike and Eleven moments!**

* * *

 _The ground shook as the clouds grew dark and wind swirled around Me as I screamed for her. Nothing. "Eleven!" Nothing._

 _The wind blew harder until I was swept off my feet and I hit the ground with a thud. A demonic gurgle. The demogoran. I felt a shiver crawl down my spine as the monster got closer and closer. I couldn't move. Couldn't scream. He opened his mouth, and for a split second I could see El. I wanted to cry. And with an ear piercing scream the monster..._

Mike shot up breathing hard. He glanced around the room, waiting for his vision to become less blurry. That's when he heard another scream. He shot out of bed, throwing off all the blankets and ran down the stairs, into the living room, where El laid of the couch screaming in her sleep. Nancy soon followed. And then his parents.

"What the hell? Not this again!" Mikes father groaned, turning back around and going upstairs. His mom glared at Ted. "Mike is, is it- she okay?" Mike pretended not to her the "It". He nodded.

"You can go back to bed mom. I got this." His mom nodded, but Nancy stayed.

"El. El. Wake up El. It's okay." Mike whispered rubbing her arm gently. Eleven opened her eyes nervously, but relaxed when she saw Mike. "M-mike?"

"Yeah El. It's me. It's okay, it was just a dream." She nodded and sat up. Slowly she rubbed her eyes and adjusted to the darkness. She grabbed his hand. He squeezed it back. Nancy tried everything in her power, not to smile. "Umm... Mike? You got everything?" Mike whipped around, surprised by Nancy's presence. He turned red and started to stutter.

"Uh... Yeah. W-were f-fine." She nodded, grinned and went back upstairs to bed.

"Mike?"

"Yeah El?"

"No. Sleep." She looked scared. He felt his heart break with sadness.

"I know you don't want to, but you have to. Please? for me?" He took her hand again and squeezed reassuringly. She shook her head again. He sighed.

"What if I tell you a story? That always makes you feel better." She nodded and made room for him on the couch. He cleared his throat and sat down next to her, wrapping a blanket over the two of them. She moved closer and laid her head on his shoulder. Mike felt his heart skip a beat.

"Okay then. Um... Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess, and she lived in a tower. She had lived in the tower all her life, but wasn't allowed to leave." El gasped, but smiled ready for the story to continue. So Mike finished his story. Well... not really. They both were asleep before they got to the ending. Mikes head fell gently on El's head, who was still on Mikes shoulder. And under the blanket, they were still holding hands.

* * *

 **The next morning...**

"Son of a -"

"Dustin!"

"Whoops! Sorry Mrs. Wheeler." Dustin and Lucas stared at their two sleeping friends. Lucas looked disgusted and Dustin was making kissing noises, while giggling.

"Boys, just leave them. They were up a lot last night." Mrs. Wheeler called from the kitchen table.

"Doing what?" Dustin asked with a smirk.

"Talking mostly. El had a nightmare." Nancy answered as she came down the stairs. They looked back at Mike and El. Dustin nudged Lucas in the rib. "I guess I'm going to be the best man." Lucas punched him.

"Yeah right. If it's anybody, it's going to be me!" The two started arguing, but were quickly pushed out the door by Mrs. Wheeler as she scolded the, for being to loud.

An hour later, El woke. She rubbed her eyes, and lifted her head slowly. Mike was still there. She gave a small smile. Slowly leaving their spot she traveled to the kitchen for breakfast. She opened the freezer and licked her lips. Eggos! She ate two quickly and wandered back to the living room and woke Mike. He did so, but it took some convincing.

Finally El got fed up and suddenly, smack! Mike shot up from his position. He pulled the pillow off his face. The tiniest bit of blood dripped from El's nose. She smiled. Smack! Mike hit her back. And before they knew it The were both locked in combat chucking pillows at each other and chasing each other around the room, until with her mind, El gathered all the pillows and threw them at him, making him crash to the ground.

She couldn't hold it in any longer. She fell to the ground beside him and laughed. He laughed too. They looked at each other and smiled. Nothing needed to be said.

* * *

 **That's the story! Hoped you like it! Sorry it was so short. Anyway tell me what you think! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Here's another one-shot! More mileven fluff! I decided to write one where El gets sick! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Mike's P.O.V**

I snuggled under my blankets happy with the warmth it gave off. The wind howled outside as snow fell harshly to the ground quickly piling up. There was going to be a snow day. I glanced at me clock. 6:45. No alarm set. Snow day!

I tossed around in bed for a few more minutes, before giving up on sleeping in. I was too excited. I threw on a sweatshirt and tiptoed downstairs to my mother cooking eggs in the kitchen. "Morning Mike. I thought you were going to sleep in?"

"No. I was too excited." I said popping two eggos in the toaster. "Oh. Okay. Are you going sledding with your friends today?" I nodded as the waffles came back out. "Yeah! I'm leaving right now!" I called my mouth full of waffle as I charged up the stairs to change.

I got my coat and scarf and boots and gloves. I felt like a marshmallow. I huffed. I hurried back down the stairs and opened the front door to let in the bitter, frozen air rush in. I inhaled the winter scent. That's when the phone rang. I turned as my mom made a small gasp. "Is she okay?" I heard her whisper.

I whipped around shutting the door, and ran into the kitchen. "What? Mom? Who is it?!"

"Hmm. Yeah. Okay, yes I know." She mouthed the word "Eleven" as she nodded her head to the person on the other line. My eyes widened, and I bolted.

* * *

My feet hit the pavement as I ran. I had quickly stripped off half of my winter gear, to nothing more than a coat and boots. I ran as quickly as possible to Will's house.

As soon as I reached their property, I jumped up onto the porch and flung open the door, without knocking. I was too worried to knock. Johnathan gave me a confused look as I frantically ran into the kitchen.

"Where's El?" I asked breathlessly.

"Mike. Mike. Its okay. El's going to be fine. She's just sick."

"Fine?" I didn't have the patience to argue. I ran into the bathroom to Joyce patting El's back as she bent over the toilet. She whispered soothing words as El cried. It felt like glass shards to the heart.

"El." I managed to whisper. She still didn't notice me. Finally she finished and Joyce quickly gave her water to rinse her mouth and a washcloth for her mouth and chin. Tears ran down El's face.

"M-mike?" She barely spoke. I ran to her side. "It's okay El. It's okay. You're just sick. You'll be okay." I tried to be comfort her, but it was hard in the small bathroom and with Joyce looking for medicine in the cabinet. I decided that I needed to do something. "Ms. Byers? Can I take El to her room?"

"Oh yes honey. Please." She was wiping down the bathroom.

"Come on El. Slowly. It's okay." I helped her up and slowly we made our way to her room, with her bed with the purple comforter. I pulled the blankets over her. She sniffled.

"M-mike?"

"Yeah El?"

"What was... bad feeling? How do I make it go away?" I sighed.

"You have the stomach bug El. It's where you get sick and you throw up."

"Throw up?"

"Yes. It's not fun, but it will go away in a day or two. It's okay. I'm not leaving." She looked nervous. I felt worried for her.

"Scared."

"I know El. It's going to be okay. I'm not leaving you. I'll take care of you. I promise."

"Promise." She repeated. I took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Her face was pale and she looked exhausted. She then moved over and patted the bed for me to join her. I debated whether it was a good idea, but being the stupid head that I was, crawled in next to her. I knew that I was probably going to get sick. She looked at me. I felt my heartbeat quicken. "You're going to be okay." I whispered. She nodded.

"I have you." She whispered back. I suddenly felt very proud.

With our hands still locked together, El rested her head on my chest and before I knew it, she asleep. I looked at the soft creases on her face. She was so cute. No. She was more than that. She was beautiful. Even alsleep and sick, she was gorgeous. The way her short hair was growing back laid and her long eyelashes were soft closed. I wanted to kiss her. And being really stupid I did.

I kissed her temple and swear I saw a little smile appear on her face as I parted. But of course the moment was interrupted by Joyce. I silently prayed that she didn't see me kiss her. She walked up with a small smile and placed a cool washcloth oh her forehead. Joyce bent down and placed a thermometer in her ear. She sighed.

"You really care for her, don't you?" This caught me by surprise.

"Uhh... Yeah. Y-you swa that? D-didn't you..." She smiled but said nothing.

"Are you sure you want to stay here all day on your snow day and take care of her."

I nodded and squeezed her hands. "Okay." Joyce said with a shrug and closed the door behind her. I looked at El. I felt her squeeze my hand back. I felt as if it was my job to take care of her. I had never been so sure.

* * *

 **Yay! That's the story. Hoped it turned out okay. Let me know! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Here's another one-shot! I got a bunch of people asking for more, so here it is! Pure mileven fluff! You have been warned.**

 ***No season two spoilers!***

* * *

The wind howled outside as a another booming roll of thunder shook the Wheeler household. Inside that house, down in the basement, was a sleeping Mike and El. Well, not El. She was curled up in the corner of the couch, which Mike insisted that she slept on, instead of the floor, crying softly. She hated thunder storms. It made her feel very weak. And lonely. She didn't like being lonely.

She was spending the night at Mikes for a sleepover. The others couldn't make it, but Mike had secretly thought they planned it like this on purpose. To have him and El alone. His mom had not been a fan of the idea, of her only son in the basement for the entire night with a girl. A strange girl. A girl who she did not trust.

Another smack of Thunder, and Mike sat up as the room illuminated for a second from the lighting that came through the small basement window. He turned around to face El. Mike yawned.

"El? El what's wrong?" El shook her head. Another tear slid down her cheek. Mike shot up from his position and onto the couch. He knew immediately what was wrong.

"Hey. It's okay. The storm. The storm can't get you. You're in here... safe and sound, okay? " She nodded, but didn't look convinced.

"I-it can't?"

"No, it can't. I promise. And even if it could, I wouldn't let it get you." Mike said taking her frailty hands in his. El looked at them.

"You promise?" Mike gently wrapped both arms around her and pulled her into a reassuring hug. "I promise."

They held onto each other for a while. Slowly Mike leaned back against the the cushion and kept and arm wrapped tightly around El. She rested her head on his shoulder and listened to his heartbeat. She closed her eyes. El shot her eyes back open, when she felt Mike gently kiss her temple.

She moved her up to look at him. "Mike?"

"Y-Yeah El?" He clearly thought she had fallen asleep.

"What is it?"

"What's what, El?"

"When you put lips on my head."

"Oh. Umm... it's uh, a-a kiss."

"A kiss? What's that?" Mike suddenly got very red, as he felt his heartbeat quicken. El could feel it.

"I-it's when you c-care about someone... a lot. You would do anything for."

"Oh! Like a friend?" El smiled as her eyes lit up, thinking she had figured it out." Those eyes. Mike got lost in them, everytime he looked at her. She was beautiful.

"Umm... not quite. Even more than a friend. You o-only really kiss someone when... w-when y-you love them." Mike felt his stomach flip as he said the words. _'Why am I like this? It's El. She doesn't judge!'_

"Oh..." El said. She tried to piece together the information. "Mike? What is love?" Mike felt really nervous. _'Of course she dost know what Love is! Way to go stupid!'_

 _"_ Love is when you really care about someone. You would always keep them safe and always want them to be happy and healthy. Sometimes people hold hands, and sometimes... kiss." He hoped he was explaining it right.

"Oh. When you do kiss last year, at school... you love?"

Mike gulped. He took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Oh." She looked at him. She could tell he was nervous. Why, she wasn't sure. They just stared at each other for a while.

"Mike. I do love." He chuckled. She gave him a small glare, asking why he was laughing at her mistake, with her eyes.

"Sorry El. People normally say, I love you." She gave a small nod of understandment.

"I love you, Mike." Mike smiled at her.

"I love you too El." Both of them could feel there hearts swell up with joy. She laid her head back on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Any fear of storms lost far behind her. He loved her. She had never been happier.

Mike kept his hand firmly around her waist as she drifted off to sleep. She loved him. He couldn't be happier. Slowly both of them fell into a peaceful sleep, with a new relationship beginning to blossom.

* * *

It was midnight, but the entire house was silent, except for the raging storm outside. Nancy was still up, reading. She shivered and looked through her closet for a sweater. She didn't find any. So, she tiptoed down stairs and quietly opened the basement door. She was sure her sweater was just in the laundry basket. She made it down two of the stairs when she heard whispers. She froze. She saw Mike and El curled in each other's arms talking.

"Oh. Umm... it's uh, a-a kiss."

Nancy didn't breathe. She listened to their entire conversation. Her heart swelled. When the whispers stopped and she was sure they were asleep, she went back to her room, forgetting completely about her sweater.

* * *

 **Yay! That's the chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review or request! Thanks! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo! Another one-shot! Happy Halloween everyone! So in honor of Halloween night, I'm doing another Mileven one shot about El's first time trick or treating! Yay! Enjoy!**

 ***Season two, episode 2 spoilers (No spoilers from after episode 2)***

* * *

El giggled. Then fell to the couch laughing so hard she thought her lungs were going to explode. Mike was on the couch next to her laughing so loudly it could've shaken the house. Dustin and Lucas were locked in combat rolling around on the floor, whacking each other and arguing. El found it even funnier when she realized what they were fighting over. Halloween costume ideas.

"Okay okay! Guys calm do- Shit!" Mike swore as Dustin kicked him in the shin, trying to throw Lucas off of him. El laughed again. Mike turned back to her and shrugged. Then El smiled. She had an idea. With a flick of her head, the two boys were suspended in the air on opposite sides of the room, struggling to break free of her grip. El didn't move. Even when the tiny ticklish feeling of blood dripped from her nose.

"Hey! El! Let me go!"

"Yeah! Let me at him!" Dustin declared. With another flick of her head the two boys dropped to the ground with a thud. Mike beamed. Lucas grunted as he stood up.

"Come on El! My costume idea was better." She shook her head.

"Yeah! El agrees with me!" Dustin said triumphantly, just to become disappointed as El shook her head again.

"Guys, why don't we let El decide. This is her first Halloween." Mike said glancing back at El. The glance turned into a stare as he went under a trance from her beautiful brown eyes. They showed so much emotion. It always took his breath away.

"Ugh! So predictable! Only wants to here what your girlfriend has to say!" Smack! Mike hit Lucas with a pillow. Hard.

Lucas stumbled backwards. "Oh you did not just-" Smack! Dustin hit Lucas with a pillow. Lucas growled and swore. He whacked Dustin with the same pillow, then grabbed the couch cushions and threw it hard at Mike. He fell to the floor with a harsh thud.

Lucas froze. He turned slowly towards El, who looked like she was ready to tear him the pieces. Suddenly all the cushions and pillows flew up into the air, and in a half a second, covered Lucas. Mike and Dustin broke out laughing. El beamed at the ruckus she caused.

The fight soon ended, as Mrs. Wheeler called everyone to go home. Everyone groaned and complained, but made their way up the stairs anyway. Lucas and Dustin left, but El stayed.

"Hold on El. Hopper will be here soon." She nodded and smiled. It meant more time with Mike. She followed him out the from door and sat on the porch swing. She sat down next to him. There hands quickly interlaced as she settle comfortably at his side. One of his legs hung off and gently brushed the ground, making the creaky old swing sway gently.

"What do you want to be for Halloween? You don't have to listen to them, you know."

"I know... I want to be... ghost." El answered. Ever since hopper had taught her about Halloween, she wanted to be a ghost. She had even scared him with her costume once.

"A ghost? W-we can do that." He looked at her, and tried his hardest not to get lost in those eyes. She smiled. El laid her head on Mikes shoulder. Fifteen minutes later, she was asleep as the headlights from Hoppers truck rolled into the driveway. He got out and closed the door harshly.

He walked up to the front porch, but froze as he saw his girl sleeping so soundly on Mike. He couldn't help but smile a little.

"She tired?"

"Yeah, we came out here to wait for you, and she fell asleep." He nodded. He glanced down, to see there hands still gripping tightly to one another. "Alright then... let's get her home." Gently, Hopper lifted El in his arms and turned to carry her to the car. However, her hand still squeezed Mike's extremely tight, making it hard to get her to let go, without waking her up. Finally they got in the car and drove home.

* * *

 **Halloween Night**

El bounced up and down excitedly, as she walked out the door and into the car. Her first Halloween! The drive to Mikes house seemed to take forever, but once they pulled up, El threw open the door and burst through the car and into the house. She ran down to the basement to where everyone else had gathered.

Will was dressed as a zombie, Dustin as a vampire, Max as a witch, Lucas as a skeleton and Mike as a ghost. El smiled twirling in her ghost costume. They were going as classic Halloween characters, and Mike and El were going together. They all joked about there costumes and then headed out the door to hit the streets.

"Ready for your fist house El?" She nodded and smiled, marching right up the first house. She knocked on the door. An older lady opened up. Mike nudged her. "Oh. Trick. Or. Treat." She said. The woman smiled and gave them a few pieces of candy. Her first piece of Halloween candy! She was so excited.

They hit all the houses all over town, before returning to the Wheelers. They went down to the basement and collapsed from sore feet and stomach aches from all the candy. Within an hour, everyone was wrapped up in blankets asleep in their sleeping bags. El sat on the couch next to Mike.

"How was it?"

"Good. Had fun." He smiled.

"Good. I'm glad. I just want you to have a normal year. Where you can be a kid." She nodded.

"Mike. Thank you."

"For what? I didn't do anything."

she shook her head. "You did everything." And with that, she laid her head on his chest, and the two of them fell asleep on the couch, curled up together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Here is another chapter! I'm super excited for this one! This is about Mike telling the others what happened that night at the school, before El disappeared with the demogorgan. Also, if you have any ideas or requests for me, that'd be great! I love hearing your ideas and getting inspiration from them. Enjoy!**

 ***Spoilers from season two, episode two***

* * *

 **Mike's P.O.V**

"Well what happened then?!" Lucas said pushing My temper. My hands curled into fists and my jaw clenched so tightly that it hurt.

"Yeah! Come on Mike! We deserve to know." Dustin yelled. Will nodded in agreement. I felt like screaming out. It hurt every part of me to think about that night. But it also made my heart swell in the thought.

"Come on!" They all chanted in unison. I felt my face get hot with anger.

"It doesn't matter!" I shouted. It had been 276 days since El left. ' _No! Not left. Just went away for a while.'_ I had to keep telling myself that to keep me sane. I wanted to shout and scream and curl up in her fort holding the super com and cry. Everyone being in the room demanding answers was overwhelming.

"It doesn't matter..." I said softly. "Not anymore." I felt defeated.

"Yes. Yes it does. We are your friends. We deserve to know." Dustin said simply. I took a sharp breath and sighed. _'Can't they see that it kills me to talk about this?'_

"Okay." I gave up. They smiled triumphantly. I scowled.

"While you two were getting pudding, I talked to El and umm... asked her to the snow ball." I felt like I was being stabbed in the heart. Like I was melting away. All I wanted was El. To see her again. To see her small smile, and her eyes! Those shimmering hazel eyes that carried so much emotion. I felt like I was forgetting them.

"You what!?" Dustin exclaimed in surprise.

"I knew it! I knew you liked her!" Lucas said pumping a fist in the air. Will smiled and chuckled. He tried to act like it was a good thing, but I could see the fear in his eyes. Every little time, a comment or the slightest reference was made about that week. It was hell for him. I mean... it was hell for us too. I simply nodded as they danced around the room chanting "Mike loves Eleven! Mike loves Eleven!" Over and over.

"Is that all?" Will asked, curiosity getting the best of him. I mumbled a no. Dustin and Lucas whipped around and shut their mouths to listen.

"W-we, Uh... kissed." A second of silence, then an uproar.

"You did what?!"

"Wait What?! I can't believe it!"

"Wow. Mike!"

"You kissed a girl before me?!"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I can't believe you like Eleven!"

I couldn't take. The questions. The judgement. Not even their expressions. I jumped up from my spot on the couch and stomped up the basement stairs as quickly as possible and ran straight to my room, Slamming my door shut. I thought about locking my door for a second. Eleven had locked that door. _'Damn it! Why does everything remind me of her?!'_

I threw myself on my bed and let a couple tears escape my heavy eyelids. I buried my face in my pillow. I wished everything would just go away. I sighed. A gently knock came from the outside of the door. I didn't say anything. Slowly, it creaked open, to reveal Dustin's head.

Without talking, the three of them shuffled into my room. Lucas sat on the edge of the bed. Will sat down in the desk chair and watched me carefully. Dustin was the first to speak.

"Mike... I'm- We are really sorry about rushing you. We didn't know you had this kind of relationship with El."

"Well..." Lucas started to speak, but got instead a harsh glare from Dustin. I gave a small nod. I still wanted to hide away from the world.

"Mike the point is, we are all here for you. You're our friend and part of the party. You can tell us stuff." Will said standing up and walking over the me. I sat up. I started to feel a little better.

"You good?" Lucas asked. I nodded.

"So... What was the kiss like?" Dustin asked with a goofy grin. For the first time for what felt like forever, I smiled.

"It was..."

* * *

 **That night...**

 **El's P.O.V**

The static rings in my ear. The odd black and white fuzz on the TV makes me dizzy. I pull the black cloth from my coat pocket. "Mike." I whispered. I tie the cloth around my eyes creating a wall of darkness. I don't like darkness. It's scares me. It reminds me of being with papa. And the bad men. I shake the thought away.

I sigh and focus on Mike. His face. His hair. His eyes. His smile. His voice. Then, there he was. In my fort. He still kept it up. For 276 days. I smiled and started to walk towards him. The slash of water make sure my ankles cold. Then I hear him.

"Hi El. It's me. Mike. It's day 276... Uh 11:39 p.m. I know that you're out there. If you can here me, please give me a sign. Even the smallest. Just so I know you're okay. I care about you to much, El. I need to know. Anyway, today was a boring day. I rode my bike. And slept. And ate. That's about it. I did talk to Lucas, Dustin, and will today. They asked me about what we talked about at the school. You know... that night. I told them about the snow ball. If-When you come back, I still promise to take you to the snow ball. I won't ever take anyone else. Only you... sound okay? Promise me that you'll answer if you can hear me? Okay... goodnight El. Stay safe. Be strong. I will never give up on you."

Tears ran down my cheeks. I want to hold his hand. My hand itches to touch it. But I know it's not real. That makes me cry harder. I whisper his name. Then say it firmly. Then I scream it. I hate. HATE, how he can't answer me back. All I want is him. Nothing more. Hopper won't let me. I cry.

I take off the cloth. Tears stain my cheeks. I feel empty. Nothing is left. The odd black and white fuzz makes me dizzy again. The static once again rings in my ear.

* * *

 **Sorry for the feels. Hehe. I will post again soon. Please give me some ideas. Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	6. Author's Note

Hi guys! So I am going to continue this story, with new one-shots, that are my own ideas as well as any requests that I get. But I want to start another story that's a multi chapter story about El's birthday. I got the idea, but thought it would be better as a longer story. Anyway, let me know what you think of my idea. Let me know if you want or don't want to see it, and/or if you have any ideas for one-shots or for the multiple chapter story. Thanks! Send requests please! Until next time,

-Daisy


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all! (note to self: don't say y'all again) here's another story! I was asked to have a big kissing scene between Mike and Eleven, so naturally, I decided to do it. Enjoy!**

 **P.S- My multiple chapter story El's First Birthday, is out now! Go check it out! (It has plenty of Mileven)**

 **P.P.S- Takes place when they are 16. *Small season two spoilers***

* * *

 **El's P.O.V**

I stared up at the ceiling. I made shapes with the cracks and shadows. I had to admit, I was bored. I was alone at the house, with nothing to do. Nothing to read (I had read everything already) and nothing good on the TV. I sighed. That's when the super com crackled. We only used the super com for emergencies, so I suddenly felt nervous. I grabbed it.

"H-Hello?"

"E-El? You there?"

"Yeah. Yeah it's me."

"It's Mike." I rolled my eyes. I knew who it was.

"I-is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Just bored. Thought maybe you wanted to talk." It was just what I needed.

"Sure. Want to come over?" I asked quickly. I knew Dad would not necessarily agree to having Mike over... alone, but it was just him being protective.

"Is Hop okay with it?" Mike. Always being safe.

"...Ehhh"

"Be right over." And with that, Mike hung up.

* * *

 **Mike's P.O.V**

I hurried on my bike, pedaling as hard as I could. Once I hit the dirt path, I flung off my bike and ran to the front door. I gave the secret knock. It was different then what Hop used to have with El. We had made up our own. Without touching the door, it flew open, to reveal my girlfriend. She was beautiful. She had changed a lot since we were 12, but she was still beautiful. At 17, she had gotten taller, her hair grew out, but she still kept it pretty short, and she had gotten a more feminine shape.

She smiled as I ran towards her and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tight. We pulled apart, with one my arms still around her waist. I wiped the little drip of blood from her nose with my thumb. She smiled. That beautiful, breathtaking, Eleven smile. She couldn't be more wonderful.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. You've been away. A lot." I nodded.

"I know. My parents made me go on all these college tours."

"Oh." The whole subject of college was a very touchy subject at the moment. El knew I had to go to college. I knew it too. We just didn't want to leave each other. And she couldn't go to college with me. Even if she was extraordinarily bright, the lack of education in her early years, would not have done her good. So instead, she was going to go to the Indiana police academy, and become a CSI. That's what she wanted to be. Or a investative reporter. She wanted to find people. The bad people, and send them to jail. I thought it was a wonderful idea. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do yet, but as long as I was with her, I didn't care.

"Mike." She brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You Okay? You were thinking." I nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about the future."

"The future?" I pulled her towards the couch and sat down with her.

"Yeah. I mean, what you want to be, and what I want to be, and college and, and... us."

"Us?" I sighed as she looked at me with those big, brown, curious eyes.

"Yeah. I mean, college won't separate us. I know it. If the upside-down couldn't, then college definitely won't." She nodded.

"El."

"Yes Mike?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Gently, we leaned in and our lips met in the middle. It wasn't one of those small kisses, that were quick and in the moment. I could feel this one coming, if that made sense. I kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her waist. She was gentle. She lips brushing against mine. I kissed her again firmly. Slowly, we leaned back. It was definitely the longest kiss we had ever shared. I couldn't begin to describe it. The girl I loved more than anything on the planet, was in love with me, and was kissing me. It was a hard thing to wrap my head around. That's when the door opened.

"El... I'm home-"

The second we heard Hopper, El's eyes widened and I let go of her. She pushed herself off her chest and quickly stood up. I sat up quickly too, attempting to fix my hair. I prayed Hopper didn't see anything.

"Mike? What the hell are you doing here?" He turned to El. "Alone." He said angrily. I opened my mouth to speak, but El beat me to it. She came up with a quick and witty lie.

"I was bored. And we had to talk about college. So he came over... and talked." It hadn't been a total lie. Hopper didn't look like he was quite buying her story. His eyes narrowed.

"Okay. Wheeler. Can I talk to you a second?" I thought for sure, that I was dead. He pulled me into El's room.

"Alright. You know that I'm not 100% buying her story, right? You guys moved too quickly when I walked in. I know something was up. You don't have to her defend her story, or say she didn't do anything. I'm not... mad. Well I am, but if it wasn't you... I would have kicked your ass. I trust you Mike. I trust my daughters judgment. But you get to far, and El doesn't understand, then I will pound your sorry ass into the ground. You got that kid?!"

"Y-Yes sir." I said nodding nervously. I could see El peeking from around the corner.

"Now, if you're going to spend the evening with my daughter, don't keep her in here, take her out some place nice. Got that?"

I smiled. I nodded a thanks, then grabbed El by the hand and pulled her out. Dinner and Eggos it was. We walked through the wood hand in hand.

"Was Hop to hard on you?"

No... actually. He was pretty cool about it." She scoffed.

"What?"

"That just means he's to tired to pound you right now. He's going to later." She said with a grin. I suddenly freaked out. What could he possibly do to me? El kissed me on the cheek, and I lost all thought. Oh well... I guess it didn't matter. He knew how much I loved El. Nothing could ever stop me from loving her either.

* * *

 **That's the end! Hope you like it! Go check out my other stories! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Here is another one-shot! I've been super busy with my other Stranger Things story** **El's First Birthday.**

 **I thought that is story would be a little more dark, because my stories have been a little too light for my Stranger Things liking. This one is probably rated T because of language and some more adult situations. No season two spoilers. I got this idea from a review, so thank you for that! Enjoy!**

 **ILoveStydia \- I love these so much, your awesome! And I would love to see one where Mike protects El somehow, instead of her being the one to always protect him.**

* * *

El walked down the street holding the drawing of Hawkins in her hands. Will had made it for her, when she was allowed out of the house. She past many little stores and cafes. El focused on the map as she walked. From the police station, she was trying to find her way to Mike's house. It was a lot of walking. She needed to learn how to ride a bike.

El groaned as she realized she had taken a wrong turn. She turned around and moved back, to turn onto the correct street. Two more streets, and she would be on Mike's block. Finally. El kept walking studying the map, until she heard a whistle.

"Well look here boys. Looks like a little girl lost her mama. Should we help her?" El turned around to come face to face with a teen twice the size of her. He had dark, long hair and smelled of smoke and beer. El gulped suddenly feeling very nervous. There were three boys behind him smirking devilishly.

"You lost little girl?" El shook her head.

"No."

"Well it looks to me like you are. You have the dumb map and everything."

"Not dumb." With that, the teen ripped the drawing from her hands and shredded in front of her face. El's eyes widened. Will had spent so long on that map for her. She loved it so much, that she was going to hang it in her room.

"Aw. Is little girl going to cry? Lost your mama. She was a ***** anyway. **(I don't like typing some of these words. I'm sure you know what he said.)** El was fed up with this nonsense.

"Mouth breather." El mumbled.

"What?! What was that you little-"

"Mouth. Breather." El said, cutting him off. Without a seconds hesitation, he shoved her to the ground. El thought about using her powers, but then she remembered what Hopper had said to her. "No. Powers. We don't need anyone else to know what you can do." El felt defenseless.

The boys gathered around her. Then, one of the boys grabbed her from behind and held her so tight, that it hurt. Another grabbed her nose and pinched it hard, so she couldn't breath through it. She tried to scream and kick, but it was no use. She couldn't let them see that she had powers. Otherwise, it would end up like the Troy incident. The main guy then covered her mouth. He spit in her face as he talked.

"Now you can't breath through your nose your mouth. Have fun little girl." He laughed and hit her. Hard. Right in the stomach. El tried to scream, but she couldn't breathe. She felt her lungs burn, begging for air. Tears welled up in her eyes. Thanks when she heard a familiar voice.

"Get the hell away from her!" Mike screamed as he ran down the street at full force. One of the boys got up, allowing El to breathe through nose. But with her crying, it had gotten stuffed. She still couldn't catch air.

"What are you going to do?" The leader of the group asked, spitting on the ground. Suddenly smack! In the back of the head, The larger boy was hit with a rock. From a wrist rocket. Lucas.

"Come get us you son of a- oh shit!" Dustin screamed as two of them darted after Dustin and Lucas. The third boy was kicked in the rib by El as she fell back from exhaustion, trying to catch her breath. The leader was still on Mike.

"You little- Ugh!" The teen groaned as Mike hit him in the ribs hard. With his super com.

"Want some more?!" Mike screamed aiming to hit him again. The teen's eyes widened as he bolted off in the other direction.

Mike was quickly at El's side.

"El! Oh my god! El! Are you okay?" Mike said urgently, grabbing her hands and helping her sit up. She nodded weakly. A tear ran down her cheek.

"Hey. Hey. It's okay. They're gone. Dustin and Lucas will come back any moment and we will go back to my house and check you for injuries. Okay? It's okay El. I got you." El nodded and slowly stood up with Mikes help. She looked at his super com in his hand. I was all broken up.

"Mike. Your super com. Oh no."

"What? Oh. This? It's nothing it can be replaced. You are more important. We can't replace you El. I just want to make sure you're okay." El nodded.

Slowly, the two made their way home. Lucas and Dustin were waiting when they got there.

"El. You okay?" Dustin asked, clearly still out of breath. She nodded.

"Let's get her inside and check her for injuries."

"Oh man! Mike you should have seen it! We ran all the way to Steve's house, and as soon as he saw us running for dear life, he got his awesome bad and chased them off! They cried like little babies!"

Mike chuckled and had El sit on a kitchen chair. "Okay. El. Can you tell me where it hurts?" El nodded nervously.

"I'll go get medicine and some bandages!"

"I'll come!" Dustin and Lucas raced down the hall to the bathroom.

"El? Where does it hurt?" El winced as she though of where the teen had hit her. She put a hand on her hip. Mike suddenly blushed a deep red. She didn't know why.

"Umm. I... I uh have to look at it... is that o-okay?" She nodded. Gently, Mike lifted up her shirt a little, to reveal a blueish forming bruise.

"Oh. El. That looks like it hurts. It's okay though. It will go away in a few days. Mike gently brushed his finger against the bruise. El winced.

"Oh sorry El!"

"It's okay. Mike... I'm okay." El said taking his hand gently in her own.

"I'm okay."

"But your not El!" Mike shouted suddenly outraged. El jumped a little in surprise.

"Those mouth breathers shouldn't have even talked to you, let alone touch you! And where was I? You could've gotten really seriously hurt! What if I didn't find you? What if they had decided to worse things to you? I could have lost you!" Mike shouted this, with tears welling up in his eyes.

By now, Dustin and Lucas were behind the corner watching carefully, not wanting to interfere. El jumped up and grabbed his shoulders.

"Mike! You didn't. You did not lose me. I am okay. You saved me. Mike? You hear me? _You_ saved me." A tear ran down his cheek, as he suddenly pulled her into a tight hug. Mike whispered so that only El could hear him.

"I just can't think about what would happen if I lost you." El whispered back.

"I know. I can't lose you. I save you, and you save me."

"El. You saved me more than you know." They held each other for a while. Dustin and Lucas later on joined in on the hug. Mike got lost in his thoughts. ' _You saved me more than you know.'_

* * *

 **That's the story! Hoped it turned out okay! If you have requests, I'd loved to hear them, but there no guarantee that a will do it, because sometimes I just don't even know where to begin. I will try my best though! Will update very soon! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Here's another one shot! Here we go! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Hawkins, 1986**

The first day of spring was upon the small town of Hawkins, the warm sun melting away little piles of snow that still wasted away in the muddy grass. Everyone was outside, cleaning up the yard, and enjoying the sun for the first time in a couple months. Mike Wheeler walked through town with his girlfriend El Hopper. They walked hand in hand humming a song they had heard on the radio. The cool winter breeze still moved through the air sharply, making the pair shiver every now and then.

"You cold?"

"Yes. But I don't want to go home." El sighed. She exhaled, the puff of air visible still from the cold.

"Where do you want to go? Arcade? Book store? My house?" Mike asked, trying to get his girlfriend to pick an indoor place that was warm. El thought for a moment.

"The arcade. Sounds fun." Mike smiled and tugged her hand towards the arcade. As they entered, a rush of warm air hit their faces, making their cheeks pink. El let go of Mike's had as she rushed about finding a game to play. Mike went right over to the pac-man game and inserted a coin. He played a couple rounds, before he heard a familiar giggle. El.

She was over in the corner talking to a guy. An older boy, by at least a year. His hair was slicked back with gel, and he wore a heavy leather jacket. He also had a charming smile that made Mike's jaw clench. El laughed again. He stepped closer to listen to what they were saying.

"So, you come here often?"

"Oh yes! My friends love coming, so I go with them."

"Really? You hang out with nerds? Such a pretty girl like you, I'd thought you'd be one of the super popular." El didn't know what nerd was, but let it off with a shrug.

"I didn't catch your name. What is it?" El thought for a moment, deciding if she should tell him.

"El. Short for Elenor." That's what Mike told her to say when talking to strangers. It would make them less questioning.

"Well a cute girl has to have a cute name." The boy said this with a smirk. Mike felt his blood boil.

"Hey. Why don't we skip this place and go somewhere fun. I know of a party a few miles from here. What do you say?" He said this with charming grin an slowly reached out to touch El's hand. But before he could grab it, she raised it in the air and waved Mike over.

"No. I can't. I'm here with Mike." Mike stepped out.

"Oh! I didn't know one of your friends was here. Sorry. We can go now if you want."

"No. I-" Mike suddenly cut her off.

"Hate to break it to you, but my _girlfriend_ and I have some place to be! So later." Mike snapped grabbed El by the hand and pulled her out the door. They got outside when El tugged her hand away.

"Mike!"

"What?"

"I want to stay. I made friend!"

"No El. He was flirting with you! He wanted to do bad stuff with you!"

"Really?! How do _you_ know!?" El shot back, clearly irritated.

"I just do! He was hitting on you! I'm your boyfriend! He can't do those things!"

"Well how did he know that! He was being nice! _You_ are being a _mouth breather!"_ Mike glared at her, ready to fire back with a comment, when the door flew open. It was him again.

"Whoa! I hear shouting. Is there a problem El. You want me to get rid of your shitty boyfriend for you? You can do better!" The teen moved forward cracking his knuckles.

"No! He's fine. We are just talking!" El seemed angry as she said this, her stare making both the boys unsettled.

"Well it seems to me, that he's giving you a hard time. Why don't you ditch him for the night and come to the party with me. As friends." Even El knew that wouldn't be right.

"No, I shouldn't. I'm sorry. I have to go. Bye... Goodbye Mike!" El shouted storming off down the street and towards Mirkwood. Mike chased after her.

"El. El! Wait!" Mike shouted running behind her. I ally he caught up enough to grab her hand. Big mistake. With a single whoosh, a large pile of leaves hit him in the face.

"Leave. Me. Alone. You have done enough!" El shouted, tears springing to her eyes. She ran off, throwing things behind her, to keep Mike from following. It didn't work like she wanted.

A half an hour later, Mike found her. She was sitting on the park bench tears in her eyes and blood dripping from her nose. He slowly made his way to face her. He then knelt down beside her.

"El... I, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I- I just was jealous." El moved her head up to look at him.

"Jealous?"

"Yeah. I didn't like you laughing with that better looking, cooler guy. I guess I was just worried that he would take you away from me."

"Y-you were?" Mike nodded and placed a hand on her knee. She shivered as another gust of air blew by. Slowly Mike stood and then sat on the bench next to her.

"Mike?"

"Yeah El?"

"I'm sorry. I was being a mouth breather." Mike shook his head, and wiped the drying blood on her nose away with his thumb.

"No El. I'm sorry I was just jealous. Scared. I can't lose you."

"No."

"What?"

"No. you won't lose me. Not again. Ever. He wouldn't have taken me away. I wouldn't let him." El said, tears coming to her eyes. Mike looked into her big hazel eyes, trying his best not to get lost in them.

"I know but-, it's just that... You deserve someone better. Someone stronger. Braver. Better looking."

"No. I want you. Only you. Mike, you make me happy. You are smart. Brave. Kind. Better looking. You gave me home. You taught me friends, and promise and love. That is better than anyone else." Mike nodded and El scooted closer, snuggling into Mike's chest. They sat in silence for several minutes.

"El?"

"Yes?"

"I don't deserve someone as amazing, as kind, as bright as you. I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I-"

El cut him off, by kissing him firmly on the lips. She put all she had into that kiss. Their frozen bodies began to melt into one being at that moment. Mike leaned in, putting a hand on the back of her head and she putting a hand on his chest. Everything around them melted away. Any drama, problems, all of it left them as they kissed. When they parted, El leaned her head on Mike's forehead. They smiled at each other.

"I love you El."

"I love you too Mike."

* * *

 **That's the story! It was super fun to write! Let me know if I should put more emotion into my one-shots! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! This is mostly an announcement, but I will get to a one-shot, don't worry. So if you read my other Stranger Things story El's First Birthday, then you know about the bonus chapter. I am still thinking about writing about El and Mike's wedding and stuff, but I got a great idea for another story, that is a little darker and has some mystery to it. I will most likely write both, but which one would you guys like me to start with? Please, please let me know! Also if you have one-shot ideas, I love hearing them! Anyway thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Mike's P.O.V**

I woke up in a cold sweat breathing hard. I scanned the room for danger. Nothing. The wind howled outside, making me jump. The basement was still it's usual mess, but now there were the outlines of Dustin, Lucas, and Will scattered among the room. I tried to lean back again, but couldn't shake the sound that the demogorgon in my dream was making. I kept my eyes opened afraid to fall asleep.

It had been like this for a few weeks. I had gotten almost no sleep because of the violent nightmares, and I thought that be having a sleepover with everyone in the same room as me, I would feel better. Guess not. I closed my eyes again trying to shake the feeling. That's when a warm hand touches my arm. I nearly jumped a foot. My eyes flew open to see a pair of deep brown ones staring back at me. El.

"Mike?" She looked worried. I shook my head.

"No. I'm okay El. Go back to sleep." She shook her head. I suddenly felt embarrassed that I felt scared. Actually, scared was an understatement. I was terrified. Terrified of the monsters. Of losing my life. Of... losing El again. Her hand stayed put on my arm. I didn't realize until that moment, that I was shaking.

"Mike. Worried. You have bad dream." I nodded meekly. She tilted her head, silently asking me to tell her about it.

"I-it's Okay El. I-"

"No. not okay. Friends don't lie." I sighed in defeat.

"I had a nightmare. I've been having them for a few weeks. They get so bad, that I can't sleep. I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's okay. I get bad dreams too. I was up before. I want you to be okay."

"I know you do El, but I'm okay now... I think." Without saying a word, El crawled up on to the couch next to me. She pulled the blanket with her, wrapping it around us. Without thinking, I put my arm around her as she snuggled into my chest. With El's body close, I focused on her heartbeat. It slowly started to calm me down.

"Hopper has me share bed when I have bad dream. Maybe sharing bed will make you not have bad dream too." El said. A small hopeful smile grew on her face. I smiled back at her. She was so caring and compassionate.

"Thanks El. I don't know what I'd without you." And first time in what seemed like ages, I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, with the girl I loved curled up next to me, using me as protection from the unknown dangers of the world.

* * *

 **The next morning...**

I woke up with a small yawn and feeling warm. It was El. The night before flooded back to me, when I realized that she was still curled up in a ball at my side, using my chest as a pillow. She adjusted her position a little, without waking up. I felt the sudden urge to kiss her. I leaned in slightly when I heard a snicker. I turned my head to see Will staring at me.

"Morning Mr. and Mrs." Wil said with a little smirk.

"Shut up!" I whispered back.

"Don't wake the others."

"You mean, don't wake El." I glared at him, but nodded.

"Oh man! If Dustin and Lucas see me, they're never going to let me hear the end of it!" Will smiled. I shook my head.

"Will... don't. You. Dad." He put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not. But if I were you, I'd get up. Once Dustin smells the bacon from upstairs, he's up. Then you know he's going to tell Lucas." I nodded. Will turned around to check on the guys. I quickly kissed El on the head and slowly scooted off the couch, trying my best not to wake El. Did I mention she was beautiful while she slept. I mean, she was always pretty, but something about the way her face relaxed, and her breathing slow, made my heart swell.

Of course the moment was ruined, when Dustin toppled me, causing me to crash to the ground.

"Dude, your staring at her. Stalker." I shoved Dustin off as he laughed.

"You let your girlfriend have the couch? Typical." Lucas said rubbing his eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Well she might as well be. Seriously bro, when are you just going to work up the guts to ask her out?" Lucas said with a stupid grin.

"Yeah. I could say the same about you and Max." I snapped back. Lucas suddenly got red. I smirked amused. El then started to stir.

"Mike?"

"Yeah El. Morning." She mumbled a morning and rubbed her eyes sitting up slowly. Just as Lucas was going to make a snarky comment, Mom called us for breakfast. Dustin charged up the stairs with Lucas and Will on his heels. Will gave me a wink, before following. I turned back to El.

"Mike? You sleep good?"

"Yeah El. For the first time in a while, I did." She smiled as I took her hand.

"Come on. I'm sure we have some Eggos for you." And with that, we headed up for breakfast.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Tell me what I should write next! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Here is another one-shot! I got a request and I thought it was too good to not write it! Here we go!**

 **Megannn23- ****love these! what about el asking mike where babies come from... embarrassing him. bonus points if karen wheeler walks in on mike reading aloud from one of her romance novels to el to explain.**

 **Okay! I love the idea, I just thought that I'd change it a little, because I'm going to make this hilarious**

* * *

El sat comfortably on the old couch in the Wheelers basement. She watched the boys as they argued over what movie to watch. Dustin voted Star Wars. Lucas wanted Poltergeist. Will wanted Ghostbusters, and Mike was defending El yelling that she should pick the movie. El sighed. Suddenly she got a flash of images in her mind. Breathe. Sunflower. Rainbow. Baby crying. Mama shouting.

El shook her head. The thoughts disappeared. A new thought suddenly came to her mind. Where did she come from?

"Mike." The boys kept arguing.

"Mike!" El said loude. The boys suddenly shut their mouths and turned to El's attention.

"Where do I come from?" Mike cocked his head.

"What do you mean El?"

"Where do I come from? Where do you come from? And Dustin. And Will. And Lucas."

"Like How were we born? How we were made?" El nodded. The boys shifted nervous glances. Suddenly, Lucas spoke up.

"We were made when our parents ha-"

"Shut up Lucas! Do you really think she know what that means? We are not the people to explain this to her." Mike shouted.

Dustin threw his hands up in the air. "Guys! I got this." The boys all looked at each other. El leaned in to listen.

"El... you see... we are created when two people, a mommy and daddy love each other very much. They go into a private room... and make a special phone call, to the stork company. They then order the baby they want, and in nine months, thier baby was put together and arrives at thier doorstep. That's how you were born." The boys looked at each other horrified.

"What single part of that is true?" Lucas asked. Will was utterly speechless. Lucas then smacked Dustin on the back of the head. El stared at Dustin with an indescribable expression. Mike glared at Dustin.

"Storks?"

"No El. It was just a joke. That's not how babies are made." Mike glared at him again.

"What? That's what I was taught for half my life."

"It was only half your life, because you're so gullible." Lucas quipped.

"Oh! Shut up!" Dustin snapped.

"You shut up!" And then Dustin lunged at Lucas and they fell to floor and rolled around whacking each other. Mike rolled his eyes and Will shrugged.

"So..." El said waiting for the answer to her question.

"So what?" Mike asked hoping she'd drop the subject.

"Where do babies come fr-"

"Boys! It's nine. Time to go home!" Mrs. Wheeler shouted from the top basement stairs. The boys groaned like usual and stomped up the stairs, Dustin and Lucas still hitting each other arguing. Will said goodbye to Mike and El.

"El. Hopper is coming in a half an hour. He's running late." El nodded and Mrs. Wheeler shut the basement door again.

"What do you want to do El? We can play a bored game, or watch a movie, or-"

"Answer question." El said with an eager nod. Mike sighed and gave a little nod. He didn't want to lie to El, but this was not the conversation to have with her. He gulped. She was going to need to learn sometime. Hopper sure as hell wouldn't tell her. He gulped again.

"Alright, so... It's when two people love each other a lot, and they do a very grown up thing. It causes the mom to get pregnant. And the baby grows instead her for nine months, then one day the baby will kick really hard and the mom will jab to go the hospital and have the baby." He hoped he was explaining it, so that she wouldn't ask any questions, but of course it was El, she was going to ask questions. El's eyes widened.

"Does it hurt?"

"Having the baby? I wouldn't know. It's a lot of work though."

"Oh. How does baby grow?"

"Uhh... I don't really know how all that works. But if you're going to ask someone, ask Nancy when you are alone with her. This a very private conversation." El didn't ask why, she just nodded.

"Did that answer your question?"

"For now." Mike sighed. He was relieved. He loved answering El's questions, but this was to hard.

"Mike?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Thank you. I'm sorry. I have too many questions."

"What? No El! Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. I love answering your questions, but this question just wasn't something you should talk about with me."

"Why not?"

"Cause El. Because the way babies are made is a private conversation with an adult. Someone like Nancy. Or Joyce. Not Hopper. Definitely not him. Okay?" El nodded. Just as El opened her mouth to speak, the basement door flung open and Hopper yelled down the stairs.

"Hey kid! Time to go home." El groaned and copied Dustin and Lucas and Will's stomping up the stairs.

"Hey. Watch the attitude." El smirked and Hopper ruffled her messy curly hair. El walked to the front door and slid on her coat, while Mike came the stairs. Hopped looked at him.

"What were you two talking about down there?" Mike panicked.

"Uh... nothing. D&D stuff." Hopper nodded, but didn't buy it. Mike and El hugged goodnight and promised to see each other the next day.

* * *

 **One week later...**

Mike and El walked down the street towards the arcade. They were meeting the rest of the party there to play video games. On thier walks, El would point out stuff, and Mike would answer her questions. As they walked, Mike passed one of his teachers from school. She was six months pregnant. He smiled and waved. She waved back. El's eyes widened with curiosity as they passed by.

"Mike?" She whispered.

"I think that lady ate too much candy." Mike had to shove his laugh down his throat.

"N-no El. She was pregnant. The baby was growing inside her." El's widened even more.

"Your tummy gets bigger?" Mike nodded.

"I am never getting pregnant." Mike chuckled as he opened the door for her.

* * *

 **Many years later...**

"Ugh! Why does everything hurt?!" El groaned for the third time that morning. She sat down with her fourth plate of Eggos.

"El? Shouldn't you slow down with the waffles? You're going to make yourself sick."

"Don't tell me what I can or can't eat. I'm pregnant." Mike chuckled.

"You can't always use that as an excuse."

"I can and I will." El said with a mouthful of waffles. Mike looked at his watch. The same watch from after all these years. He stood up and kissed El on her head.

"I got to get going. I'll meet you at the station for lunch." El's eyes lit up.

"Chinese?"

"We had that yesterday. El. What about pizza?"

"Ooo! Get that too!" Mike chuckled.

"You want both? After all these Eggos?" She nodded. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Don't roll your eyes! This baby is your fault."

"If I remember correctly, it takes two for this to happen." El chuckled and glared at him playfully.

"And the stork company apparently." El said with a chuckle. Mike laughed so hard that he spit on his orange juice. Mike than chuckled at another thought,

"I also recall a certain girl saying they were never getting pregnant." Mike said innocently. Suddenly a napkin hit his face.

"Your lucky I love you!" Mike chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I really am." Mike leaned in and kissed her firmly. El smiled against his lips.

"Okay. I got to get going. Go down to the station. Don't go out in the field. Call if there is any problems. Call!" El rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Okay! I will. Jeez Mr. Overprotective."

"Hey. I love you. I can't lose you or that baby. You know that." El smiled.

"I know... I love you too." Mike smiled and kissed El on the lips on last time, before closing the door behind him and heading to work. El smiled. God, how she loved him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Here is another one-shot! I haven't posted a one-shot in a few days, I've been sick and I've been working on my two other stories,** **Runaway's** **and** **Promise for Life** **. Go check them out! Anyway, this chapter is just a bunch of happy fluff. Just good old Mileven. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Mike's P.O.V**

Leaves crunched under my feet as I walked up to the little cabin in the woods. Everything was silent, except for my loud footsteps. I could feel my heart beating. Hell, I could hear it ringing off in my ears like a gunshot. My hands felt clammy and awkward. My head felt like it was about to explode, as I came up with a million senecio's of things that could go wrong. So far my top four were:

1\. She will not want to go

2\. Hopper will get in the way

3\. It will start to rain

4\. We could die of Eggo poisoning

Okay, so the last one may not have been as likely, but I couldn't seem to rule it out. I couldn't seem to get rid of any bad case senecio's that popped into my head. No matter how dumb they were. Well, when you are about to ask the girl you love on a first date, you won't think I'm so crazy.

I walked up to the front porch of the cabin. I gulped. My hands shook slightly as I stepped up on to the first of the three creaky steps. Next step. It creaked louder, making me jump slightly. I didn't understand why I was so jumpy all of a sudden. The last step. The door. You know how people say that you get butterflies in your stomach, when you're nervous. Yeah well, I had full on elephants stampeding from my throat, to the endless pit in my stomach. Why was I so freaked out? It was El. She didn't judge. She liked me. I knew that much. Even though I told myself this, it didn't help much. I was still a nervous wreck.

I lifted my hand. I could knock. If I did, there would be no going back. I could bail. Run home as fast as possible, and crawl into bed. I didn't though. I didn't even give myself another chance to think. My fist hit the door with a soft thud. I knocked. There was no going back now.

The door flew open, almost as quickly as I knocked. El. We stood there staring at each other for a minute, thinking of something to say. I had totally blacked out.

"Hi Mike." She said, her gentle voice pulling me from the crazy thoughts running through my head. I blinked a couple of time.

"Oh. Hi El." I tried to smile back, but it just came out as a goofy grin. She smiled wide. El turned and motioned me to follow. I did so a bit timidly.

"El! How many times do I have to tell you? Have me open the door!" Hopper said closing the bathroom door, a cigarette placed between his lips.

"Who knows, who could-" Hopper stood staring at me. The quick look in his eyes, looked like he was about to skin me alive.

"Oh...It's you." He gruffed. I could tell that Hopper was getting a little bit tired of me. I was always around. And when I wasn't, I was bothering him, trying to get him to let me see her. But before I could think about a nice, almost kiss up thing to say, my fat mouth opened up, and got me shot in the back.

"Oh... It's you too..." El knew enough not to laugh, so she covered her mouth and turned away. Hopper glared at me.

"Alright kid, enough of the attitude. What do you want?" I had been cornered. I could get out of it, by just saying that I wanted to hang out with El. But I made plans. I had ran through them at least a hundred times, making sure they were perfect. I glanced nervously at El. She caught my glance.

"Well..." Hopper glanced between the two of us. With the slightest flick of her head, the stove flicked on. She sniffed the air.

"Stove, on!" El said, pointing to the kitchen. Hopper's eyes widened as he sniffed the air.

"Oh shit!" He ran into the kitchen. I turned to follow, but El grabbed my hand and ran towards the door. I followed at her heels, as she yelled into the house.

"I'm going with Mike! Home by 9-3-0! Bye!" Hopper's head poked out of the kitchen window with a shocked expression.

"Wait! What?! Ugh! Don't be stupid!" Hopper yelled back. I looked at El bewildered. She grinned. And so we ran. We ran through the woods, our ankles scratched up from leaves and twigs, our shoes a muddy mess, and our hands tightly clasped. When we got to the road, El picked up my bike and climbed on. She patted the seat for me to join her. I got on, her arms immediately wrapping around my waist. I felt myself blush as I pushed on the pedals. And so we were off. To the place I had waiting for her.

* * *

Once I slowed me bike, El's grip loosened and she stared to get off.

"Whoa. Hold on. It's a surprise El. You have to close your eyes." She cocked her head.

"Sur-surprise?" I mentally kicked myself. I should've known that she wouldn't understand it.

"It's a present. But, you don't know about it. And I have to show you it." She nodded her head in understandment. I grabbed her hand as she squinted her eyes shut. I pulled her to the top of a hill, that had a bench looking over the entire town of Hawkins. The sun was starting to set on the horizon. My backpack was still right where I left it, for tonight. I gulped.

"...Okay, you can open your eyes." She opened them slowly, almost shyly. I watched her face turn from curiosity to pure joy. I loved her expressions. They were soft and meaningful. She was beautiful.

"It's so pretty."

"It's okay?" I asked stepping towards her. She took my hand.

"It's great. Thank you...but why are we here?" I let go of her hand and grabbed my bag. She cocked her head.

"I found it. I thought you might want to be able to see all of Hawkins. I'd thought it'd make you feel-"

"Free." I nodded. She gently put her hand on top of mine.

"Thank you Mike. It's perfect." She smiled at me earnestly and turned her attention to the bag. She opened her mouth to speak, but I spoke for her.

"I brought snacks. You know, in case we got hungry." Her eyes widened as I pulled out a container of Eggos, still warm from the toaster. She sat on the bench waited for me to do the same. A little bit nervously, I sat down next to her and placed the container in her lap. Within a few seconds, she had half an Eggo in her mouth. I chuckled softly.

I leaned back against the bench, and El did the same, grasping my hand tightly. Our fingers interlaced. I looked down at them and smiled. We sat in silence and watch the sun set over the horizon, creating a pathway for the stars to be seen. Slowly El placed her head on my shoulder and sighed contently.

"Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you call this?"

"Call what?"

"Us. Without other friends. Here." I suddenly felt panicked. I mentally kicked myself again. I hadn't actually asked her on a date.

"Well, El. It depends. I never Umm... got the chance earlier... to uh, ask you... outonadate!" I last few words flew out of me so quickly that I didn't think she could understand what I said. Part of me hoped she didn't.

"A date?" I nodded meekly.

"Its uh... when two people like each other, more than friends. One person then asks the other to go a date. A place where the two hang out... alone." She nodded in understanding.

"Is this a date?"

"um... only if you want it to be." She smiled.

"Yes. I like date." My eyes widened with joy. She lifted her head up and looked at me. I could hold it in anymore. I leaned forward, until I kissed her. Suddenly the elephants went away. The cool evening air no longer stung my nose. The noises of cars in the distance long out of range. All I could comprehend was her. And I knew one thing exactly, I loved her.

* * *

 **That's the chapter! Again, I'm sooooo sorry I haven't done much recently. I will finish Promise for Life, within the next week, and Runaway's, within the next three at most. If you have any suggestions for more one-shots, let me know! Tell me what you thought! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyo! It's been a couple of weeks since I lasted posted a one-shot, here is another one! Yay! I am currently working on two other stories, Runaway's and Promise for Life, which is a lot of work! So when you aren't reading the one-shots, go check those out, they have plenty of Mileven and even some Mucas and Jancy. Whoot! Whoot! Alrighty, go enjoy the story and review!**

 **Also, This is not a normal nightmare fic. I hope you like it!**

 **One more thing, if any of you like DC's Legends of Tomorrow, then let me know if you want me to write a story!**

* * *

 **Mike's P.O.V**

 _I just wanted to be the hero. The rescuer. I couldn't save El the first time, and I was devastated. I tried to save will. We would go crazy together, that's what I told him. But I couldn't. I couldn't save him either. Someone else took that role. I was useless. Useless. Useless. Useless. I just wanted to prove that I was worth something in this world. That I could help. I clearly didn't do anything._

I sat up, smacking myself in the head to get the terrible feelings and thoughts to leave. They just wouldn't go. My breath quickened as I looked around in the dark. I hated the dark. The objects around my familiar yet oddly different room seemed to sway and move in the shadows. Like monsters waiting in the dark.

Before I knew it, tears started running down my cheeks as I silently sobbed. Everything hurt, and I felt so weak. Especially in the dark.

My vision blurred from the tears and exhaustion that rushed through my body. The clock read 2:31. The wind roared outside, startling me. _You're nothing but useless. You couldn't even save Will... or the love of your life. USELESS._ I felt more tears run down my cheeks. My body shook with cold, as I had kicked off my blankets while I slept. I didn't sleep often, but when I did I was riddled with endless nightmares, and horrid thoughts, until I wake up in a cold sweat and tear stains on my cheeks.

The nightmares weren't even the worse part. It was waking up, knowing that the hell wasnt real, then realizing that in many ways, it was real. I would cry... quietly, so know one could hear me. After those nightmares, I would stare at the darkness and make up horrid senecio's in my head, that always ended as me failing. _I did fail._ I wanted to scream out into the wind. Tell the monsters to go away. Maybe it would make me feel better. It probably wouldn't. My whole body kept shaking with cold, fear, guilt, and anger.

I couldn't explain all the emotions, except that they stuck to me like glue. I couldn't get them off and it made my head pound. And my lips tremble. And my heart beat to move faster than is should. _You deserve this! You couldn't save her! You didn't deserve her!_

It was that voice. The one that told me that I was useless. It was right. I tried to shake the thoughts. No! It wouldn't work. I couldn't breath from the fear, from the crying. I held my spinning head in my shaking hands, trying to get the world to go away.

 _Crack!_

My head shot upward, a tiny jump came from my stomach as I looked at the window startled. The monsters. They could still get me.

 _Crack!_

I leaped off my bed, and crept to the window, just to jump back as the window flew open. By itself. I heard a few grunts before a figure stuck its head into my room. It made an almost demonic gurgle. Demogorgon. I covered my mouth to hide my screams. The figure moved inward, whispering my name once. I grabbed my lamp, ready to strike. The figure got all the way in and lifted its head upward.

Instead of a contorted face of evil. The face was beautiful. And familiar. It was El. That's when all the events of two days ago came rushing back. I was still in a half sleep mode. I had forgotten that my beautiful El was okay. Well... kinda. None of that mattered at the moment, as my body collided with hers in a desperate hug. Her warm body against my shaky cold one, made the world of fear, inside my head turn to ashes.

"Mike." She cooed my name. It made fresh tears spring to my eyes. Happy tears. With one hand one her back, and one on the back of her head, I held her in place and cried softly again.

"Oh El." She pulled away reluctantly to look my in the eye.

"Mike. You're sad. And scared. Why?" She whispered gently reaching forward and whipping the tears from my face with her thumbs. I kept my hands tightly wrapped around her.

"El. I'm okay now. You're here, so I'm going to be okay. I just had some nightmares." She nodded into my shoulder as we hugged again. After a few minutes we pulled apart as she pulled me to the bed. Putting her hand on my shoulders she pushed me into a sitting position.

"Mike. You need sleep. Good sleep." I didn't argue as I laid down again she covered me with a blanket and looked at me with those big, beautiful, brown eyes. She kissed the top of my head. It felt like fireworks were going off in my chest.

"Mike. I'm okay now. So are you. Don't be afraid. I love y-" She gave a painful gasp as doubled over. I shot up.

"El!" I screamed looking at her pained face as she clutched her chest. Blood oozed from where she grasped her chest. The demonic gurgle came from behind. The contorted face of the demogorgon stared at me. I screamed and tried to get to El, but seemed grounded in place. She groaned as she collapsed to the ground. Darkness suddenly bursting through her chest.

I screamed her her name as she laid there. She turned her head. I reached for her, It she seemed a million miles away.

"You couldn't save me... you're... useless." She closed her eyes as I stared at her lifeless body in horror.

* * *

I shot up, panting. I looked around the room. It was my quiet little home outside of Hawkins. Home.

"Mike?" My attention turned to the figure beside me. El. She turned towards me slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Mike what's wrong." She stared to sit up with a little groan.

"No El. Go back to sleep, love. I'm fine." She shook her head.

"No Mike. Don't lie." I sighed and pulled off the blankets.

"Was it- was it the dream again?" I nodded meekly. She took my hand and squeezed it.

"It was just a dream, it wasn't -"

"I know it was just a dream El!" I said back almost snapping at her. I sighed a shaky breath.

"I know, but the voice. It had a point. During all that, I-I was no help. Just in the way. I was... useless." El's brows furrowed.

"Michael." She stated. I knew she was serious when she used my full name.

"You weren't useless! You hear me? Out of everyone you saved me the most. You took my in that night, when I could have just as easily died. But you saved me. And you know what? You taught me so much too. About friends, and promises... and love. Mike you turned all that hate in me into love. My love for freedom. My love for my friends. Eggos. And most importantly, you. Don't you ever say that you were useless, because that is the biggest lie. Understand?"

I cut cut her off the last syllable with my lips. I kissed her firmly, trying to let her know that I got it. We parted for air. I nodded at her as she wiped the little tear from when I woke up away. I leaned back onto my pillow with her. She smiled warmly as I wrapped an arm around her torso as she rested a hand on the little bed space between us. God, how I loved her.

"You need sleep Mike. You have to be awake to paint the nursery tomorrow. I can't do that all by myself. Not looking like this." I smiled and looked at the clearly defined baby bump. I brushed my thumb over it and heard El let out a tiny giggle at the ticklish touch. We whispered an "I love you" to each other before we fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

 _I am not useless. Not to El. And certainly not to my baby girl,_ was the last thought in my head.

* * *

 **Yay! I hope it was okay! Leave me a review pleeeeeeaaaasssssseeeee! I really need ideas! Thanks so much for all the support on my one-shots! Go check out my other stories! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	14. Thank you! (Author's Note)

**Hey everybody! This is just an authors note, but I want to thank everyone who has supported my writings and have stayed with my stories! I really appreciate all the super nice reviews, all the great ideas for stories, and all the favs and follows! I cannot express how much this means to me! I can't wait to see what your ideas are for more stories, and I hope you stick with me! If you have any complaints though, please let me know! Anyway, I want to thank again everyone and especially the first 101 favorites and my 97 followers!**

 **I also want to let you guys know that Promise for Life is almost done! I will have the final chapter out by Saturday the 3rd! Runaway's, is taking some time, but I hope to finish that by the end of December! If you haven't already, go check them out, I promise they have plenty of Mileven! Let me know if you have ideas for one-shots or multiple chapter stories, I love hearing them! Thanks again! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


End file.
